


Fanfiction is for Slash

by Sheogorath



Category: Avenue Q - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Satire, lyrics, parody of a parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, I was watching various parody vids of the original song on YouTube when I thought about rewriting it. Given my favourite hobby, what else was it gonna be about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfiction is for Slash

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Just to state that Kate Monster is probably the only female fanficcer I know of who doesn't like slashfic of any form, but I've never been one to let the facts get in the way of good comedy.

## Fanfiction is for Slash.

Kate Monster: Finally, I get to teach a whole lesson all by myself! And I'm going to teach something relevant! Something modern! Fanfiction!  
(Song begins) Fanfiction is really, really brill  
Trekkie Monster: For slash  
Kate: On AO3 I always get such a thrill  
Trekkie: With slash  
Kate: What? It's my number one site  
Trekkie: For slash  
Kate: On which to read and write  
Trekkie: Good slash  
Kate: It's like I'm typing at the speed of light!  
Trekkie: More slash!  
Kate: Trekkie!

Trekkie: Fanfiction is for slash  
Kate: Trekkie!  
Trekkie: Fanfiction is for slash  
Kate: What are you doing?  
Trekkie: All great authors make a splash by writing slash

Kate: Trekkie...  
Trekkie: Oh! Hello, Kate Monster!  
Kate: You are ruining my song!  
Trekkie: Oh, me sorry. Me no mean to.  
Kate: Well, if you wouldn't mind please being quiet for a minute so I can finish?  
Trekkie: Okey dokey.  
Kate: Good.

Kate: I'm glad we have this opportunity  
Trekkie: For slash... oops!  
Kate: To upload stories to the Web for free  
Trekkie: And slash... oops, sorry!  
Kate: With just my Android phone  
Trekkie: For...  
Kate: I can write plots all my own  
Trekkie: ...  
Kate: Though other authors are better known  
Trekkie: FOR SLASH!!  
Kate: Trekkie!

Trekkie: Fanfiction is for slash!  
Kate: No!  
Trekkie: Fanfiction is for slash!  
Kate: Trekkie!!  
Trekkie: Me up all night getting a rash through reading slash!

Kate: That's gross! You're a pervert!  
Trekkie: Ah, sticks and stones, Kate Monster.  
Kate: No, really, you're a pervert. Normal people don't sit at home to read and write slash fiction.  
Trekkie: Ohhhh?  
Kate: What?  
Trekkie: You have _no_ idea! Ready, normal people?  
Brian: Ready.  
Gary: Ready.  
Princeton: Ready.  
Trekkie: Let me hear it!

Trekkie and Guys: Fanfiction is for slash!  
Princeton: Sorry, Kate...  
Trekkie and Guys: Fanfiction is for slash!  
Princeton: I masturbate!  
Trekkie: All these guys increase their size while reading slash!  
Kate: Fanfiction is _not_ for slash!!  
Trekkie and Guys: SLASH, SLASH...

Kate: HOLD ON A SECOND! Now I happen to know for a fact that you, Rob, often write stories in the Death Note and Fallout universes.  
Rob: That's correct.  
Kate: And Brian, you're always checking for reviews on Potions and Snitches.  
Brian: Sure!  
Kate: And Gary, you often read about the Elder Scrolls series.  
Gary: Yes, I do!  
Kate: And Princeton, you sent me that sweet Homestuck gift fic.  
Princeton: True.  
Trekkie: Oh, but Kate... what you think he do _after_? Hmm?  
Princeton: Yeah...  
Kate: EEEWWWWW!!!

Trekkie and Guys: Fanfiction is for slash!  
Kate: GROSS!  
Trekkie and Guys: Fanfiction is for slash!  
Kate: I HATE SLASH!  
Trekkie and Guys: So grab your pens and have a bash at writing slash!  
Kate: I HATE GAYS!  
Trekkie and Guys: Slash, slash, slash, slash  
Kate: I'M LEAVING!  
Trekkie and Guys: Slash, slash, slash, slash  
Kate: I HATE FANFICTION!  
Trekkie: Fanfiction is for...  
Trekkie and Some: Fanfiction is for...  
Trekkie and All: Fanfiction is for SLASH!  
Trekkie: YEAH!

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2013 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy, share, and perform this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> Adapted from 'The Internet is for Porn'; Copyright © 2002 Robert Lopez and Jeff Marx. All rights reserved.


End file.
